


Car Rides

by Anonymous



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can be taken from the prompt of having a 'relaxing' car ride with Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Rides

Prompt: A ‘relaxing’ car ride with Daryl and Rick

The pungent alluring smell of gasoline hits you harder than you expect it to. It makes the two men walking in front of you chuckle with dry humor as you hiss into the echoing halls of an abandoned gas station. There hardly is any laughter at the camp but your hushed cursing is enough to stifle at least a smirk. You think Rick tends to find it especially funny because of your innocent and small looking figure, but maybe it’s a matter of his sense of humor. And you usually take it as a compliment that you can on occasion make Daryl himself laugh. 

Despite a quiet environment and hardly anything to talk about, Rick slips in extra commentary as he requests more supplies as the three of you are raiding the gas station. It’s usually something along the lines of: 

“…And make sure you don’t forget those pain meds. They always throw a damn hissy fit when we forget those…”

Then Daryl replies with a slight affirmative “hmm…” or if he is really in the mood for discussion, snickers and replies with a “yeah, tell me about it.” Today, he replies with the latter. You just follow through with whatever is appropriate. 

Loading up your plastic bag that you retrieved from the counter, you search for just about anything that isn’t expired. Surprisingly, it’s quite a lot considering the blazing heat that belongs to Atlanta. Once you’re finished, you always tend to make some joke that you’re going to pay for it, perhaps changing up the way you did it but it always received some laughter from the two and maybe even a reply from the hypothetical cashier, usually delivered by Rick. It was safe to say that the three of you usually had fun on these runs. Today was no exception, it just happened to be more fun than usual. 

Upon arriving in the pickup truck, you find yourself once again squished between Rick and Daryl, sweaty and in some kind of way hot. In most cases, you always called riding in the back with the groceries or driving or maybe sitting on the end with your head out the window. It was quite the rarity but it just so happened to be raining that day leaving you with one of three choices but to your dismay, Rick had already claimed the driver’s seat and Daryl was already holding open the door for you with a smirk. Rolling your eyes, you enter it and try to find as much space as possible to move until Daryl shoves himself into the seat. 

Nothing is on the radio, which was something you still had trouble getting used to when you would reach for the radio only to remember that it was dead. Car rides were quiet but a good kind of quiet, in this case, it was nice listening to the soft patter of raindrops hitting the windshield. Something about this trip feels different to you, however, and perhaps to the others riding along. Maybe it’s the way Daryl has his arm around the chair, which happens to drape over your shoulder a bit. Or maybe it’s the way that you can see Rick’s eyes peer over to you even while he’s driving. Or maybe it’s the fact that your hand has come to rest on Rick’s tense thigh. 

All in all, you can finally conclude that this will be an eventful trip. 

The way Rick parks the car in the middle of the road is what signals you all to stop for a second and look at one another. It’s funny the way that everyone knows this will go down, it’s just no one knows how it will begin. It’s quite a big truck, you think to yourself. What’s unexpected to everyone else (perhaps including yourself) is that you’re the first one to take off your shirt, leaving you in a bra and a surprising gust of cool air beginning to hit your navel area. 

“Ah…to hell with it,” Rick growls and unzips his pants to reveal his already hard erection. Eager is the only word that pops into your head. 

It’s not long before your head has already dipped down beneath the steering wheel and Rick has relaxed his body against the comfortable leather of the seat. Teasing him a bit, you run your mouth over his length once, letting your tongue taste over what is his already trembling cock. For a while, he lets you tease him, enjoying the sensation of your delicate fingers wrapping around his hard length. But it’s unexpected of him that when your fingers reach his balls that he takes control of the situation and your head, bringing it down to his dick. The bobbing of your head becomes a sign for him to follow through with your rhythm and his hips begin to buck against your shoulder when you try to catch your breath. Your gagging somehow turns him on more and even Daryl feels his own cock twitching in his hands hearing you choke on his length. 

It doesn’t even come as a surprise when you feel hands at your waist, tugging down your jean shorts and being discarded behind the seat. Daryl lets go of his dick to bring his mouth to your panties that conceal your already wet pussy. His teeth are gnawing at the hem of your lace and you can’t say you don’t enjoy the feeling of his rough fingers against the cloth. Rick is still groaning into the humid air, groaning obscenities as he feels himself coming to a close. You slow down a bit, taking your mouth off of him and let your hand pump a few slow and agonizing shafts for him. When you look up, you can practically see him gritting his teeth through his closed mouth and the way his jaw tenses up turns you on so much that when Daryl finally shoves his finger in you, you let out a whimper of surprise. They both smirk at this and when you go down on Rick again, his hand immediately retreats to your head, tangling itself within your hair and bringing you down to his own beat. He tends to slow down and then pick up the pace but when you hear him moaning hard into the air, you decide that it’s your turn to pick up the pace. He curses loudly as his cum shoots into your mouth without warning that it prompts you to choke hard on him. 

You can feel more than just one finger of Daryl inside you now and your mouth is dripping with Rick’s satisfaction. The way Rick picks up your chin, still dripping with his cum makes Daryl’s fingers even more pleasurable as you’re now dripping wet. 

“Swallow whatever you have left in your mouth,” he commands, his voice gravelly and hard against your face. You find yourself doing as he says without hesitation as you feel another finger being slipped in. You sense there’s about four in by now. Daryl’s fist is pumping so hard that you’re screaming, drool pooling onto the seat, as you can still taste Rick in your mouth. 

“Oh my f-fucking god!” You’re trembling, still clutching on to Rick’s thighs.

“Why don’t you share some of that?” Rick says, watching the way your hips move in order for Daryl to hit your g-spot. 

Daryl pulls out his fingers, coincidentally when you’re already on the verge of your orgasm. 

“I don’t like sharing.” 

It takes awhile for Daryl to slip a condom on (conveniently purchased from the gas station) but you’ve quickly managed to find your position in this already tight space. You back up, leaning backward and allowing Daryl to guide you onto his dick so that your back still faces him. It’s when Daryl’s cock enters your ass that you throw your head in surprise at how good it feels. You’ve never done anal before but you quickly find yourself screaming and rolling your eyes into the back of your head with every rough slam of his cock. 

“Ah, fuck. Fuck, fuck you feel so good,” Daryl mumbles into your ear. One of his hands still sits upon your waist to hold you up and his other has reached your breast to massage it roughly as you slam yourself against him. Rick has suddenly moved against you, finally finding a way to taste you. You feel his tongue lapping up your juices and the moment you feel him against your clit you’re moaning even louder. He gains what Daryl had, and now that your pussy has been stretched out, he doesn’t even give you time to prepare when his whole fist has basically slipped in. 

“Holy shit, oh my god, right there—” you’re groaning so loud when Daryl is already slamming against you hard, and Rick is fisting you with no boundaries. Rick’s mouth is on you again and his tongue is circling your clit as if it’s the most delicate thing ever. But when he begins slurp is when you lose it. 

“You taste so fucking good. I want you to cum for me.”

Daryl’s warm hand has traveled up from your breast to your throat, wrapping around it ever so slightly and he gives it a soft squeeze, something that makes you tremble with delight or maybe passion. 

“I want you coming for me,” he says in a raspy tone against your neck. 

The feeling of Rick’s mouth and fingers, as well as Daryl’s pounding cock inside of you, is enough to make you cum into a mindless state of bliss. Soon after, you hear Daryl’s moans of pleasure against you as he too reaches his orgasm and the car is nothing but a rattling hot mess of junk. 

It stops raining. And the car ride back is nothing but a bunch of smirks and chuckles as you reflect on such a raid. Needless to say, you find that whenever you three go on runs together, it always winds up with you sitting in the middle.


End file.
